


Late Night Needs

by Natasha09



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha09/pseuds/Natasha09
Summary: What it says, Bucky has been away for two weeks, and Steve needs Bucky now that he is back. Basically, porn without plot.





	Late Night Needs

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Bucky and Steve are in an established relationship, and as such know that the other person is clean, so no STDs, so they forgo the condom. I am not in any way, through this work, promoting or encouraging unprotected sex.

Steve could feel the bass thumping in the club through his bones. He was hyperaware of all the sensations around him, the smell of alcohol, the strum of music in the room, the almost claustrophobic feeling of being in a large crowd and the feeling of blood rushing to his cock as he saw Bucky talking with Sam. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans and a white t-shirt which outlined his abs. He’d been dating Bucky for the last six months, and never had only the look of his boyfriend failed to turn him on.

And tonight was only different in that he could fell it with more intensity. They’d been away from each other for almost two weeks, two painful weeks in which Steve could barely function and he couldn’t take the distance anymore, not even the opposite side of the room. He downed the rest of his drink and found his way through the plethora of bodies across the dance floor where Bucky was sitting. His green eyes looked even more beautiful in the dark light of the club and his stubble gave him a much more rough appearance that made Steve want to go down on his knees right there and take him.

 

“Hey Buck?”

 

“Yeah, Steve, I was just-“

 

“Let’s leave.” He didn’t even hame him in himself to make an attempt of subtlety.

 

“What? Is everything okay? Did you get in a fight?”

 

“No, everything’s fine, let’s just go back home.” Bucky raised his left eyebrow and even _that_ did things to Steve. At this rate, he was going to cum without even being touched, and wouldn’t _that_ be embarrassing.

 

“Sam is-“

 

“Sam will find someone to chat with.” He then turned towards his best friend. “Sam, I’m sorry, but we really need to leave.”

 

“Are you sure everything is okay Steve?” _No, I want you to fuck me into next morning and you won’t even move,_ he almost said out loud. He wasn’t above begging at this point.

 

“I guess you guys need some _alone_ time. I’m gonna go, you have a safe ride home.” Sam said and then left after bidding them both goodbye. He was sure Sam was never going to let him live this down.

 

“What _was_ that all about?” Bucky asked looking confused.

 

“Buck, I need you to take me home, right now.” Maybe it was something in his voice, but it seemed Bucky finally got the message and got up to walk in front of him.

 

“Uh huh, and what happens when we get home?” His eyes were darker now, pupils blown wide, it seemed Steve would get what he wanted after all.

 

“You fuck me somewhere. On the bed, or the couch, up against the wall, or fuck, even up against the window if that’s what you want. Are you ready to leave yet?” But Steve didn’t even need to ask, because Bucky was dragging him outside before he even stopped talking. His smaller hand fit perfectly into Bucky’s larger one, and damn, that did not help him even a little.

 

Outside on the street, Bucky hailed a cab, and Steve had never been more thankful that they only lived fifteen minutes away. He turned to Bucky and leaned across the distance between them to kiss him, but was stopped.

 

“Tell me what you want Steve.” Steve let out a desperate whine. “No, I want, no I need to know what you want tonight, so I can give it to you.” Steve for his part didn’t turn into mush, so that was success.

 

“I want you, Bucky. I wanna take all your clothes off, I want to touch you and kiss you on every inch of your body. I want….I want your cock in my mouth, my ass. I wanna get fucked so hard, I can’t remember anything but your name. I want your mouth all over me. I want you to love bites all over me so everyone knows who I belong to. I want bruises all over my thighs, I want your cum in my ass, I want to jerk you off. God Bucky, I’ll take anything you give me, please, just let me touch you.” He was inching his hand high up Bucky’s thigh as spoke, he could feel the heat radiating from his crotch.

 

“Steve.” He almost fell apart from the way Bucky said his name, like he was about to fall apart too, and it knowing he could do that to Bucky did wonders to Steve. “God, baby, I’m gonna take you apart,” he growled in his ear, “I’m gonna make you scream my name till your voice is hoarse, I’m gonna _wreck_ you and you’re gonna love it.” Steve whined against Bucky’s ear.

 

He untangled himself when he realised they’d reached their apartment building. Bucky paid the driver and the two stumbled into the elevator in the lobby, more drunk on each other than alcohol.

 

As soon as the door closed he was pressed up against a wall by a larger body, hands sitting on his hips, and then he felt lips against his own, he pressed into them and ran his tongue past the other mans lips, moaning into his mouth as it opened and their tongues battled for dominance. Bucky mouth was amazing. The wetness and heat of it went straight to Steve’s cock as swiped his tongue inside it, their teeth clashing together. Then Bucky caught his wandering tongue and bit down softly on it, moving to bite his lips a moment later and Steve couldn’t stop the shiver that went down his spine.

 

They both stopped when they needed oxygen and then Bucky was leaving a trail of kisses down Steve’s jaw and he extended his neck. He felt lips sucking the exposed skin, the suction and pressure feeling almost too good.

 

Steve let out a whine when Bucky’s lips left his neck, but they had arrived on their floor and pulled away from each other. Walking to the door was hard for Steve when he could feel his cock pulsing in his pants, and suspected he could walk because Bucky was supporting him with a hand around his waist. He opened the door with shaky hands and walked in, followed by his boyfriend.

 

Lips were on his neck again, and fingers below his t shirt. He cried out as Bucky bit down on the skin there, rougher then before, and sucked on it.

 

“Bucky…”

 

He pushed at his jacket and Bucky caught on quickly, throwing it down on to the floor. He then felt the lips leave his neck, and then there were hands at his side, pushing his t-shirt up over his chest. He raised his arms and soon that was on the floor too.

 

There was a moment where they just stopped, and then felt lips all over him, wet and hungry, kissing every inch of his chest and stomach, followed by the rough feeling of the stubble against his skin.

 

He moaned obscenely when there was mouth over his nipple, nibbling on it with little teeth, and then biting down hard, tugging on it, pulling it away, and releasing it. He could feel his knees weaken, and held down on Bucky’s shoulders for support, strong hands holding him up at his hips. He then repeated the same treatment with the other nipple.

 

“Is this what you like Stevie?” The jerk asked, his voice dripping with cockiness and yet, it only served to turn Steve on more.

 

“You know I do, Buck, please….” He didn’t even know what he was asking for at this point, but he stepped out of his shoes and socks and Bucky unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and underwear down, his cock slapping up against his stomach as he did it. He hissed at the feeling of cold against his cock, relieved after a long time.

 

“Please, I need to… see you… please Buck.” He got off the floor to take off his clothes but Steve stopped him. “Let me do it, please.”

 

It was probably the first thing he said night that wasn’t breathy or shaky. He pulled off the t-shirt with some help and then just looked at Bucky. His chest was heaving as he breathed, his abs defined and Steve couldn’t resist running his hands over them. His hair was back in a ponytail over his back, his eyes were dark and hungry, predatory, his hands curled into fists. He looked good enough to eat.

 

Satisfied with this plan, Steve slid down till he was kneeling on the floor and took off Bucky’s belt. Next he took off his shoes and then his pants and underwear, till he was just as naked as Steve was. Steve would never admit it to anyone, but there was something about being on his knees for Bucky that had always been extremely appealing to him, a part of him just wanted to give himself over to Bucky, only to Bucky.

 

Steve took in the sight of Bucky, of his cock standing proud and leaking precum, the tip looking swollen and wet. He leaned forward and took the it in his mouth, hollowing his mouth to suck on it properly, running his tongue around it. The organ felt wet and heavy on his tongue and Steve felt deliciously full of cock.

 

He looked up to see that Bucky had his head thrown back, and then Bucky’s hands were on his head, pushing him down on it, his lips and mouth stretching to accommodate the pulsing cock in his mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and relaxed taking more of it in, till his nose was buried at the base of Bucky’s cock. He heard the man let out a string of swears, thickened by his Brooklyn accent, and Steve had never heard anything hotter in his life.

 

He pulled back and then started fucking Bucky’s cock with his mouth, pulling back till it almost popped out and then going down on it again. He stopped when he felt a tug on his hair.

 

“Bedroom.” Bucky said, and Steve released him with a wet _pop_ and got onto his feet again, the two of them walking towards the bedroom.

 

Before he knew it, Steve was on his back on the bed, with Bucky over him, Bucky’s hands finding his wrists and pining them over his head as the other man leaned down to take his earlobes in his mouth, biting on the skin there, making Steve groan. Bucky then worked his way down Steve’s neck, nibbling on his skin. He stopped over his Adam’s apple and then bit down on it, and a moan slipped past Steve’s lips as he feels his hips rise, for almost any release.

 

“ _Bucky, please.”_

 

“What Steve? Please what? What do you want me to do?”

 

“You inside….me…please…”

 

“Not yet”, and Steve whines at that, but the noise gets caught in his throat as he feels one hand leave his wrists and wrap around his cock. Bucky uses the precum from Steve’s weeping cock and uses it as lube, to slide the hand over Steve’s cock. “You’ve been so good for me Stevie, you look so good right now. Eyes wide, mouth open, and absolutely wrecked. I’m gonna fuck you so good. I missed watching you, burying myself deep in that ass of yours. I love the way you clench around me.”

 

“Buck- oh please.” Steve cried when Bucky took his hand away and released his wrists. “No - what?” Bucky was moving down his body, dragging his hands around the sides till he was near his feet. And then he started leaving kisses around Steve ankles, working his way up his legs, caressing his calfs, kissing up his thighs and then pining his hips into the mattress, sucking the tip of his swollen cock, and then moving up his stomach and chest.

 

And then hands left him - and he almost _cried,_ till he saw Bucky lean over to get lube from the side table.

 

“Oh thank God.” Bucky gave him a smirk and then got on the bed between Steve’s knees, pushing his legs apart and then bending them at the knees. He bent down and Steve - oh, he could feel Bucky’s tongue against his asshole, teasing and prodding, around the entrance and then at it, and Steve shuddered, only then realising that he was shaking. “Buck- oh…” He was being teased by Bucky’s tongue till he wasn’t.

 

He then felt cold liquid squirted over his entrance and- _ah_ , there was a finger against his opening, spreading the lube all around.

 

“You ready Steve?”

 

“God, I’ve been ready since I saw you in that jacket tonight, please Buck, just fuck me already.”

 

“I wanna do this right Stevie, come on, relax for me.” And Steve did just that, he relaxed his muscles while Bucky poked and prodded at his entrance. And then, _finally,_ he felt one finger entering him, stretching him at first, and then generating even suction to pop it off, and he sighed in content, yet wanting more. He rocked himself against the finger, till, he felt even more full, with another finger in there, and he couldn’t stop himself, gasping and growling and whining. He felt more lube and then a third finger was in there.

 

He leaned up on his elbows to see Bucky, looking at him, and if he looked predatory before, he looked absolutely animalistic now.

 

His eyes latched onto Bucky’s as he moved his fingers in and out of Steve.

 

“God…Bucky, you make, make me feel so good. So full. I want your cock in me now please, I want you buried deep inside me till I can’t see anymore Buck, I want you so much, I’m gonna be so good for you.”

 

“Fuck Steve.” He felt fingers leave him and saw Bucky squirt the lube onto his cock. He was looking straight at Steve as he palmed himself, spreading the lube around the whole length of him, till he could hear the _squelch_ it made. The whole thing was filthy and pornographic yet Bucky was looking at Steve like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

Steve could feel warmth spreading through his chest as he looked at Bucky, that had nothing do with the one in his stomach. Bucky moved towards him till he felt the head of his cock pushing at his asshole. They latched eyes onto each others till Steve felt Bucky slide in slowly and he moaned at the sensation of finally feeling the tip of Bucky’s cock in him.

He nodded when he had adjusted and Bucky pushed into him, filling him fully, like he’s wanted for weeks. And then he started moving against him, and Steve was rocking to meet his thrusts, with no success. So he laid back and took it, he could feel Bucky stretching him over and over and then he was seeing stars, when Bucky found and hit his prostrate over and over again.

 

His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, while he kept calling Bucky’s name.

 

“Ah- God, Bucky!” He thought he would die of sheer pleasure when Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock.

 

“Oh, Steve, you look so good, so fucking good, my cock filling you so good. You’re so good, you feel so good around me, clenching on me. Look at me, come on look up at me.”

 

He did, Bucky looked hot as pumped in and out of his ass.

 

“Bucky, oh God, I’m gonna cum, I-“

 

“Okay, together. God, you look divine, taking me in, all of me.”

 

Steve screamed and panted as he felt his orgasm moving through his stomach, all over him, till his toes were curling and then he went rigid, shouting as he came all over his chest, and then he felt Bucky stop over him, and he felt Bucky shooting inside him, filling him up with his cum, and Steve was in utter bliss.

 

“Oh Steve,” Bucky was panting too as he pulled out of him and Steve clenched down trying to keep him in a little longer, he could immediately feel the void left behind, and it almost killed him.

 

He extended his feet and moved so his head was on the pillow while Bucky pulled the comforter over them and lied down next to Steve.

 

“So, you needed me so much, you couldn’t wait till we get back?” Bucky asked smirking at Steve and it did things to his heart. Bucky was the most infuriating person Steve had ever met, yet he was the person Steve loved the most.

 

“Yeah well, it’s not my fault you couldn’t take a hint and just stay in.” Steve bit back.

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Steve and Bucky aren't done talking till they've playfully insulted each other.  
> Hope you guys liked it, do let me know what you think about it.


End file.
